thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Brendan Gallagher
| birth_place = Edmonton, Alberta, Canada | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 9 | weight_lb = 170 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | draft = 147th overall | draft_year = 2010 | career_start = 2012 }} Brendan Gallagher (born on May 6, 1992) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player who plays for the Montreal Canadiens of the National Hockey League (NHL). Brendan was selected by the Montreal Canadiens in the 5th round (147th overall) of the 2010 NHL Entry Draft. During Brendan's four-year junior career, he received WHL West First All-Star Team honours (2010–11) and became the Vancouver Giants' all-time leading goal- and point-scorer. Internationally, Brendan won a bronze medal with Canada at the 2012 IIHF U20 Championships. Playing Career Playing in the South Delta Minor Hockey Association, Brendan was selected in the ninth round of the 2007 WHL Bantam Draft by the Vancouver Giants. He joined the Giants for his WHL rookie season in 2008–09. On September 27, 2008, Brendan scored his first WHL goal against goaltender Kevin Armstrong in a 7–3 win over the Prince George Cougars. After finishing the regular season with 10 goals and 31 points over 52 games, Brendan added 3 points (1 goal, 2 assists) in 16 post-season contests as the Giants were eliminated in the semifinals by the Kelowna Rockets. The following season, Brendan improved to 81 points over 72 games, ranking second among Giants players, behind Craig Cunningham while his 41 goals were a team-high. His efforts continued in the post-season, helping the Giants to the semifinals for his second consecutive year with the club. Brendan registered 21 points (11 goals and 10 assists) in 16 games, second in team-scoring and fifth in the league as Vancouver was eliminated by the Tri-City Americans. During the 2010 playoffs, Brendan was selected as the Male Youth Athlete of the Year in his hometown Delta, British Columbia. In anticipation of the 2010 NHL Entry Draft, Brendan was ranked 152nd among North American skaters eligible to be selected by the NHL Central Scouting Bureau. He was selected 147th overall by the Montreal Canadiens. Returning to junior following his first training camp with the Canadiens, Brendan recorded WHL career-highs in 2010–11. On February 28, 2011, he was named WHL player of the week after recording 10 points (5 goals and 5 assists) in 3 games. In March of 2011, Brendan was sidelined with a head injury, sustained after receiving a hit in a game against the Portland Winterhawks. Ranking first on the Giants and eighth among all WHL scorers with 91 points over 66 games, Brendan was named to the WHL West First All-Star Team. His 44 goals were 4 shy of Evander Kane's single-season team record. Appearing in his second training camp with the Canadiens, Brendan competed for a roster spot, remaining with the team until the final days leading up to the 2011–12 NHL season. After being returned to junior, the Canadiens signed Brendan to a three-year, entry-level contract on November 16, 2011. The following month, Brendan temporarily left the Giants for the Canadian national junior team. On January 7, 2012 in his first game back, he recorded a seven-point night, which included a hat trick, in a 8–4 win against the Portland Winterhawks. Three days later, Brendan assumed the team captaincy after previous captain James Henry was traded away to the Moose Jaw Warriors. In the same week, during a game against the Tri-City Americans, Brendan sustained an upper-body injury after colliding into the boards while pursuing a loose puck. Earlier in the shift, he had also received an open-ice hit. Brendan returned to the lineup by late-January and the following month, he broke the Giants' records for most goals and points all-time (both set by Adam Courchaine seven years prior). With a hat trick against the Tri-City Americans on February 14th, Brendan surpassed Courchaine's mark of 126 goals. Eleven days later, he recorded two goals in a 5–3 win against the Kamloops Blazers for his record-setting 274th point as a Giant. Near the end of the season, Brendan was voted by WHL players, executives and broadcasters as the most valuable player to his team in the Tri-City Herald's annual survey. During his junior career, he has earned a reputation as a fast-skating scorer who plays with energy and aggression, making him adept at playing in offensive and defensive situations. In his first professional season, Brendan was directly assigned to AHL affiliate, the Hamilton Bulldogs due to the 2012–13 NHL lockout. Upon a resolution, Brendan was recalled to the Canadiens training camp for the shortened 2012–13 season. On January 27, 2013, Brendan scored his first NHL goal against Martin Brodeur in a 4-3 win over the New Jersey Devils. After the trade of Michael Ryder back to the Canadiens, Brendan switched from jersey number 73 to 11, to accommodate the veteran Ryder who has worn 73 throughout his NHL career. Brendan scored 15 goals and 13 assists in 44 games and established himself as a key member of Montreal's offense, often playing on the Canadien's first line. On May 6, 2013, Brendan was also nominated for the Calder Memorial Trophy which is awarded to the NHL's rookie of the year. On February 21, 2019, Brendan scored his first NHL hat trick in the Canadiens’ 5-1 home win over the Philadelphia Flyers. Career Statistics Awards & Achievements *Delta Youth Athlete of the Year (2010) *WHL West First All-Star Team (2011) *WHL Player of the Week (February 8, 2011) *WHL West First All-Star Team (2012) *THN Teemu Selanne Award (Best Rookie) (2013) *NHL All-Rookie Team (2013) Records *Vancouver Giants all-time goals leader – 136 (surpassed Adam Courchaine, 126 goals from 2001–05) *Vancouver Giants all-time points leader – 280 (surpassed Adam Courchaine, 273 points from 2001–05) International Play Canada}} In his third WHL season, Brendan was invited to the Canadian junior team's World Junior selection camp in December of 2010. Failing to make the roster, he was among the initial cuts. The following year, Brendan made the team for the 2012 World Junior Championships, held in Alberta. In the last contest of the preliminary round, he was named Canada's player of the game after recording a game-high seven shots on goal in a 3–2 win against the United States. In the semifinal, Brendan recorded a goal and two assists on Canada's last three goals, helping them get within one goal of erasing a 6–1 deficit against Russia. Canada went on to win their bronze medal game against Finland 4–0. Brendan finished the tournament with six points (three goals and three assists), tying for fifth in team scoring, while leading Canada with 35 shots on goal. Personal Life Brendan has one brother and two sisters. At the age of 12, Brendan moved to Delta, British Columbia. His father Ian is a strength and conditioning coach for the Vancouver Giants. Prior to joining the Giants himself as a player, Brendan was familiarized with the team through Ian's work. He has identified Adam Courchaine, Mitch Bartley and Gilbert Brule as his favourite Giants players growing up. The former was the all-time record holder for points by a Giants player, a mark that Brendan surpassed in the 2011–12 season. Category:1992 births Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Vancouver Giants players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Canadian ice hockey players